


We broke only one rule, and it was this one.

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work, Sci-Fi - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: /this one/ is going to be expanded upon, dont worry ^^





	We broke only one rule, and it was this one.

PROMPT: [We broke only one rule, and it was this one.]

There had been a sign, of course. A large one. We ignored it. Instead we laughed and sang along to radio while doing 485 mph in a 200 mph zone. I was too busy just admiring my co-pilot's sea-green curls float around her head to notice I had nudged the drive lever towards warp. There were warnings flashing, I didn't understand them. The lights went out. We stopped laughing. The controls locked. Gravity suddenly returned, crushingly strong. It felt like the seat was trying to swallow me, I couldn't lean forward. I wanted to grab her hand in mine, I knew something was wrong, why was it so quiet?  
It was like a lightning strike. No, not one. 50. Inside the piloting cabin. I gasped for air, now realizing I had been holding my breath. I looked through the viewport, and choked back a gasp. Pluto was nowhere near here. We were in deep space.  
"Achel," I called towards the other chair. "Achel this is bad."  
She stirred for a moment, "Just fix it and shut up" she groaned out.


End file.
